And There She Was
by Confuzzled2011
Summary: There was another person that day in detention. They ended up making more of a difference then they ever thought was possible.
1. Introduction

Summary: We all know that Bender had a bad home life. What if he had a sister who was a year younger than him? She got Saturday detention that same fateful day as her brother. See what happens.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Michelle.

Dear Diary,

Well I bought this diary on a whim. I don't know why I did it, I'm not really the type of girl to keep a diary. I suppose I just wanted somewhere to let it all out. There are things that I just couldn't tell my brother even if I wanted to. Well I guess since this is a diary I should at least talk about myself at first.

My name is Michelle Bender. I'm 15 and a freshman at Shermer high school in Shermer, Illinois. I have an older brother named John, he's a year older then me. I guess we are kind of alike. We both have attitudes. Except with me it can take a lot to get me pissed off. John has a horrible temper. Another thing that we have in common is our parents, they treat us both the same. John has friends, but I don't really. I'm a loner I guess. I have a few but they aren't even that great of friends and we don't hang out a lot. Oh yeah, and another similarity we have is that Vernon, the principal of our school, hates us. I don't know why he hates me I keep out of his way. Oh wait a minute, its because John is my brother. Vernon tries to nail me for everything he can. Which of course means I have yet another Saturday detention. I guess I'm used to it by now. I don't get as many as John does though. There are two good things that come out of Saturday detention for me though. I get out of the house and I get to spend time with my older brother. Even though we're different he is my best friend. I don't think he knows this, maybe he does but who cares. John is the only person who cares about me. Even though he doesn't always show it, I know he does. Its like even though I don't show it I wish I had more friends. Now don't get me wrong I don't want to be one of those popular princess girls. I would rather kill myself then have that happen. I just want a few close friends who I can talk to and go out places with.

You know, I'm not normally this emotional. I normally have this screw the world attitude to show people, especially Vernon. Vernon is probably one of the only people I'll stand up to. Which is weird because I won't even stand up to my parents. I guess its because Vernon treats me like trash because of my brother. I mean I barely do anything wrong. Okay so maybe that's an understatement. I do a fair share of things that others wouldn't do. I'm got this detention because I got in a fight with a girl. Somehow she found out that John was my brother and started saying crap to me. I just lost it, no one trash talks my brother to me and gets away with it. Actually not many people know that we are related. Its easier for us if people don't know we're brother and sister. If they did they would know how to hurt us. It even surprises me sometimes how if one of John's friends says something about me when I'm around he tells him off. I know that people say a lot of things about me. I don't care and I don't blame them. I think they should find a better use of their time, but I don't blame them. I blame myself. Its my fault that people think I'm psycho and weird and all of that stuff. I know it is because the only time I talk at school is if I get into a fight about my brother or something else. There are only two things that will make me mad enough to fight. If someone calls me a slut or a whore, or if someone talks about my brother. I am a laid back person. The few people who I hang out with know that. Well I should go to bed I guess. Another fun detention tomorrow.


	2. First part of Saturday Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own the Breakfast club or anything you recognize.

John was the one to wake me up the next morning. He came in and jumped on my bed and started tickling me. I wonder why he's in such a good mood when he has detention. He's never in this good of mood unless I …. I groaned remembering that I too had a Saturday detention. I tried unsuccessfully to get my brother off of me.

"John" No reply

"John!" Still no reply

"Johnathon Matthew Bender get off of me right now or I swear to god I will castrate you and you will no longer be able to reproduce!" That got his attention for he got off of me right away to protect himself.

"What?"

"Oh dear brother of mine get out of my room so I can get dressed for the lovely detention we are about to have."

"Fine"

"Thank you" I got dressed in a wife beater, jeans, a jean jacket, and worn out chucks. I came out and we left for the school. Our parents were asleep which meant we had to walk.

"I can't believe you got into another fight. People are going to start thinking you're crazier than me." Sure he loved spending time with me, but he didn't like the fact that I had to get in trouble to do so.

"She was talking trash about you. What was I supposed to do sit there and take it?"

"I suppose. Let's go time for another fun filled afternoon with Dick."

We walked into the library to find four other people sitting there. We walked back and sat at the same table. Just after we sat down our vice principal came in.

"Welcome to detention. It is now 7:02 for the next 7 hours and 58 minutes I own you. That means no talking, no moving, and no sleeping. We are going to do something new today. You are going to write a 1,000 word essay on who you think you are."

Michelle couldn't resist herself, it was Vernon after all. "Excuse me sir, how are we supposed to write if we can't move?"

"I will not tolerate any of your backtalk today missy." With that he walked away, not hearing John's comment on raiding Barry Manalow's wardrobe.

"So are you guys a couple?" Andrew asked me.

"No are you guys?" I asked indicating him and the redhead

"Nope, so why'd you come in together?"

"Because she's my sister so don't talk to her." John said. I loved my brother but sometimes he just takes it too far with the over protectiveness.

"I can talk to whom I please, dearest brother. Okay?" He grumbled in response

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. I said okay?"

"Yes"

The other boy who I didn't recognize chuckled.

"Who are you?"

"Brian."

"Hey Brian."

"Hey what's your name you haven't told us?"

"Michelle."

"So Michelle how'd you end up with a brother like him when you're so sweet?" Andrew asked.

"Trust me; I'm not always this angelic."

"I can believe that." The redhead said.

"What's your name?"

"Claire."

"Well Cherry you might just get to see that other side of me soon."

"Cherry?"

"Yeah. You remind me of Cherry from the Outsiders, and you're probably a virgin."

"And you are?"

"Don't talk about her like that." John yelled

"Chill it doesn't even bother me."

We were all quiet for a few minutes until Andrew spoke again.

"You going to Stubby's party Claire?" As an after thought he added "you too Michelle."

"I don't think I would be to welcome at the party." I replied.

"What about you Claire?"

"I'm grounded."

"Can't you get out of it?"

"Dad told me to just blow it off. I would but if I did it would start this whole big mess and any minute it's like divorce."

"Who would you live with?" John asked

"Probably my brother. My parents don't care about me they just use me to get back at each other."

"HA!" the other girl sitting at the back of the room yelled.

"Shut up."

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew said

"If I didn't no one else would."

"Sporto you get along with you parents?" John asked

"If I say yes I'm an idiot right?"

"You're already an idiot but if you say yes you're a liar too."

"What about you? You get along with your parents?"

"Nope I don't give a shit about them."

They heard someone about to come in so they all rushed to their seats. Mr. Vernon peaked his head in and then left. They just sat there until Vernon came and told them it was time for lunch.


End file.
